workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
My untitled PJO chapter.
I suppose the story of my short miserable life truly started when I found out I was a demi-god. You would think that would be awesome, but it wasn't. A short time after that, I lost my mother to the Minotaur; which I then destroyed. Ever since then I have felt odd, like there was something wrong with me, but I couldn't identify what. I don't feel bad, but I feel a growing power within me and I worry that I'll lose control of it. I can't help, but think back to when I was five years old. Flashback I had just finished eating birthday cake and ice cream to my hearts content. I was walking around outside my moms apartment, bored. "Hello," A deep, reassuring voice said, drawing my attention. I turned to face him and saw a tanned man; about six foot four inches tall, with glowing white eyes, clothed in an all black business suit. "Hi. Mommy said I'm not suppose to talk to strangers." I said, looking towards the apartment door. "I know, but I heard that it was your birthday and thought a good boy like yourself deserved a reward. You see, Percy, I'm your great-great-grandfather." He said, to my joy. "I have a gift for you, but you won't be able to use it until your older. With this gift, you shall eventually have few equals or limitations. It will allow you to prosper and be free from the cruelties and whims of certain beings. But you have to accept the gift." "Of course, I accept it! Mommy says to always be polite and be grateful for gifts." I said with a smile, which he returned. He placed his hand on my forehead and there was a glow. Suddenly, I felt like I ate all the candy in the world! "Percy!" I heard my mom scream in concern; seeing a stranger near me. I turned to look at my great-great-grandfather and saw, with sadness, that he wasn't there anymore. End Flashback Ever since then, learning became easier for me and I quickly advanced to be in the top ten in all of my classes. But that's not the reason that I'm lost in thought as I walked on the beach, ignoring my friends beside me. When I learned I was a son of Poseidon, I quickly figured out that Chaos gave me that gift. I've been worried about what it does and fearing the answer. No one knows anything about Chaos, the gift could be a cleverly designed curse. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Grover. "But who would be that sneaky? Who would want war that bad?" I stopped in my tracks, looking down the beach. "Gee, let me think." I saw Ares there, waiting for us, in his black leather duster and his sunglasses, an aluminum baseball bat propped on his shoulder. His motorcycle rumbled, its headlight turning the sand red. I suddenly felt like I was being watched, and not by Ares. "Hey Danny, where's Sandy?" I asked, angering him and causing Annabeth and Grover to look at me in shock. "Hey, kid," Ares said, looking like he wanted to torture me. "You were supposed to die." "You tricked me," I said. "You stole the helm and the master bolt." Ares grinned. "Well, now, I didn't steal them personally. Gods taking each others symbols of power---that's a big no-no. But you're not the only hero in the world who can run errands." "Who did you use? Clarisse? She was there at the winter solstice." The idea seemed to amuse him. "Doesn't matter. The point is, kid, you're impeding the war effort. See, you've got to die in the Underworld. Then Old Seaweed will be mad at Hades for killing you. Corpse Breath will have Zeus's master bolt, so Zeus'll be mad at him. And Hades is still looking for this..." He removed a ski cap from his pocket, which immediately transformed into an elaborate bronze war helmet. "The helm of darkness," Grover gasped. "Exactly," Ares said. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Hades will be mad at both Zeus and Poseidon, because he doesn't know who took this. Pretty soon, we got a nice little three-way slugfest going." "But they're your family!" Annabeth protested. "He doesn't care," I said cutting Ares off. "The plan is a good one, which means Ares didn't come up with it. He's an immortal idiot, honestly the only reason he's on the council is because of his parents. If I had to guess, his master is who tried pulling us into Tartarus." I said, continually angering him. "The only good thing about this is, that it's Ares who did it. The weakest, perhaps the only weak Olympian." The idiot was shaking in murderous rage. "Ares, I challenge you. If I lose, turn me into anything you want. Take the bolt. If I win, the helm and bolt are mine and you'll go away." "I accept!" He proclaimed gleefully, looking like he wanted to personally torture me for eternity. "Classic or modern?" I showed him my sword. "That's cool, dead boy," he said. "Classic it is." The baseball bat changed into a huge, two-handed sword. The hilt was a large silver skull with a ruby in its mouth. "Percy," Annabeth said. "Don't do this. He's a god." "He's a coward and joke." I said dismissively, angering Ares and Annabeth. I'll apologize later. "You all done saying good-bye?" Ares said, beginning his attack. He cleaved downward, but I wasn't there. I used my recently enhanced speed to cut him at the elbow and punch him in the throat. I quickly slashed him across the forehead, before I retreated, to avoid his wild slash. He wiped his ichor away, to keep it out of his eyes. I experimentally pulled at the ichor, causing more to spill from the wound and rushed him. I ducked his blind slash, cut his hand off, and impaled through his chest. I pulled back and got a safer distance. I began to notice him glow green, before completely turning into green fire, which flew at me. I tried blocking with my sword, but it went around, and then all I knew was pain. I felt the fire consume my entire body. I could only describe it as being completely on fire, inside and out. I felt as if liquid fire began flowing through my veins, evaporating my blood. I remained somewhat aware, only aware of the pain and my own anguished screams, yet I did not beg for mercy. I refused to give him that satisfaction. I felt foreign knowledge, skill, and experience flow into me; as well as unimaginable power. I stopped feeling anything and suddenly blacked out. I awoke an unknown amount of time later, to see Annabeth and Grover looking at me in concern. "Is he gone?" I asked in concern. When I moved, I also noticed that I felt sore all over. "Yes, you killed a god." Annabeth said to my shock. "What? How?" I asked in confusion. "I don't know, Percy." Annabeth replied. "I do." A new, yet strangely familiar voice said. Annabeth and Grover took defensive positions. I turned to look towards the voice and saw him: my great-great grandfather. "Who are you?!" Annabeth asked angrily. "Chaos." He said simply, looking at her in amusement. "So it's true, you really did give me a gift." I said in surprise, which Annabeth and Grover mirrored. "Of course. You activated it with your first monster kill. Alecto's abilities, particularly her speed and strength helped you immensely. This ability, your gift, is the ability to permanently slay and erase monsters; adding their useful abilities to your own. This, of course, includes slaying other immortals. Though I wouldn't try killing a protogenos yet, the power would overload and destroy you." "Why am I sore though?" I asked, somewhat angrily. "Because you partially ascended to a god-like level, your basically a mortal Olympian. The pain was your body being modified and enhanced, which should be a one-time thing. It's like working out a lot and having to heal, but I can heal you. You just need to get your girlfriend, and friend to move aside." Annabeth and Grover moved aside, and Chaos appeared beside me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I quickly felt my soreness vanish, as well as feeling more energetic. "If I destroyed Hades favorite servants, how will I return his helm?" I asked in confusion. "I can return it to him, or take you there right quick and you can return it to him." I thought about it briefly. "The gods are already aware and I'll take you all to Olympus after." I nodded in agreement and the next thing saw, was Hades throne. "You have returned, with a guest." Hades said coldly. "To return your helm of darkness, that Ares had." I said, less nervously than before. His aura doesn't affect me anymore. Hades raised an eyebrow and I held the helm out for him. He levitated it over to him. "Now, where is the master bolt? And where are my Furies?" Hades asked menacingly. "The master bolt is right where it belongs and your Furies no longer exist." Chaos said, not at all intimidated by Hades. "They attacked my champion and were destroyed." He added. "And just who are you?" Hades asked angrily, rising from his seat. "Chaos. Now watch your tone, boy." Chaos said, beginning to radiating his power. I saw fear flit across Hades face. I could feel that the power of Chaos greatly surpasses that of Hades, by several million times. "We'll be leaving now." Hades nodded fearfully. Chaos sent my mother home, and a moment later and we were back on the beach. "Now, would you prefer to fly or teleport to Olympus?" Chaos asked. We all agreed to teleport. Chaos handed me Ares' Sword and made his Chariot vanish. "They belong to you now." He said, before teleporting us to Olympus. We arrived in a central courtyard and quickly began walking into the palace. When we arrived, I quickly recognized all of the gods on the thrones from my newly absorbed knowledge. I approached my fathers throne and knelt at his feet. "Father." I dared not look up. My heart was racing. I could feel the energy emanating from the eleven gods. If I said the wrong thing, I had no doubt they would blast me into dust. Even with my new level of power, I doubt I would survive. To my left, Zeus spoke. "Should you not address the master of this house first, boy?" "And that's why everyone considers Zeus a douchebag. Interrupting family reunions." Chaos said, making several gods snort in amusement. Zeus was smart enough to not anger Chaos in return "Besides, you peons didn't bow to me, and your mortals compared to me." He added, unhelpfully. I bit my lip so hard, I drew blood, trying to not laugh. They all quickly shrunk down and got on their knees to bow to him "That wasn't a hint, request or suggestion; he is essentially a mortal Olympian at this point. He bowed by choice, when honestly he shouldn't have too. He is already stronger than Ares, though that's hardly a challenge." Chaos said and they all stopped bowing and returned to their thrones, looking embarrassed. "Anyway, now about your secret plots to murder my champion Percy." Chaos said, looking directly at Zeus. I looked up in shock, from where I was still bowing. "Quit bowing, Percy." Chaos said, before levitating me and forcing me to grow giant sized and placing me on the vacant throne. "Now I know your all scared of Percy's power, I assure you that's not my intention. Most of you aren't threats to this planet, though Demeter could put more effort into providing food for mortals." "He was given these powers to permanently reduce the monster population and when the Titans return to destroy them. Also, Kronos is the one behind the theft of the glow stick of destiny and Hades hat." Chaos said, making Hermes and Apollo snicker at the demeaning name for Zeus's weapon. "Monsters and your other enemies will just keep coming back and making trouble and will eventually destroy this planet. As such, I chose Percy as my champion and provided him with immense power, so that he can permanently end certain threats." "If you try harming him, I will force you all to slowly fade, and that includes the Fates who are spying on this meeting. I've taken every measure to make sure those evil b***hes don't make him completely miserable. His fate and love-life are protected by my power. So, no, Aphrodite, you won't get Percy as a boy-toy; unless he chooses it of his own free will. Athena won't get to indirectly kill him. Zeus won't get to eliminate a perceived threat to his rule. Artemis won't get to turn him into a jackalope, unless he really really deserves it." Through out all of this, my father glared at the mentioned gods. "But you all ultimately benefit from the existence of my champion. Any questions?" Chaos asked. "How powerful is he?" Athena asked in concern. "He's really not that powerful, actually." Chaos said, to my annoyance. "He has the power of Ares and a couple measly monsters. Anyway, I'm going to go now. I have a couple things to do, before I return to my work. By the way, Poseidon, when your son partially ascended it accelerated puberty. So you need to give him the talk." He said to my outrage and everyone elses amusement. He quickly disappeared, before I could do anything stupid. "I don't need the talk." I said, making them all laugh. "If you were older, I'd give you the talk and your first time." Aphrodite said flirtatiously; amusing everyone but Hephaestus, who looked extremely angry. "And I'm going to go, before I get burned alive by your husband." I said, before getting off this throne and shrinking down. Most of them found the idea of me being burned alive amusing. Line break-remove text and replace. I arrived at my moms apartment, several minutes later. When I arrived, I saw Ares being drug out in handcuffs and a fat person being taken in out in a body bag. I then suddenly remembered that I killed Ares. When I looked closer, I noticed he had white eyes. Chaos got rid of Smelly Gabe! I noticed an officer approach me nervously. "Hey, I'm sorry to inform you that your step-father is dead. That cult leader said he killed him to try winning your loyalty; to get you to join willingly this time." The officer said to my shock. "He'll never be able to hurt you again, though. We found a lot of incriminating evidence of his crimes as well as several others. We've already taken your mothers statement and we'll leave you both to mourn." Though out all of this, I was silent in shock. Scene break-remove text and replace. Olympus throne room. The gods of Olympus were calmly discussing present events, before they were interrupted by the doors bursting open. A radiantly beautiful woman entered. "Eros left to attack Perseus Jackson! Someone please stop him!" Psyche screamed, to the shock of the assembled gods. Poseidon teleported out. Line-break-remove text and replace. The police had finally left and I went to hug my mom. When I was four feet away, I felt something hit me in the back. I quickly got up and looked at my mom in the process. She really is a beautiful woman, but I quickly turned around and saw Eros with his bow aimed at me and shocked expression on his face. I just proved myself immune to his powers. I summoned Ares old sword into my left hand, and uncapped Riptide for my right hand. I used my immense speed and strength to get to him in moments and cut his symbol of power in half. I slashed him across the chest and kicked him into a car, destroying its door. Golden ichor poured from his wounds, the slash which I caused with my sword, and the rib bones sticking out of his chest, which I caused with my kick. I used my hydrokinesis to quickly pull him to me, while I ran towards him, with my swords aimed in front of me. I impaled him in mid air, through his neck and heart. His essence turned into blood red fire and flew into me, this time, I knew to embrace and accept it. This time the pain was bearable. I felt my body change some, but the changes weren't extensive. This time, I knew what was happening; all of my imperfections were being perfected. I felt foreign knowledge, skill, and experience flow into my mind; as well as the power of Eros. I suddenly realized, I don't need his lame bow and arrows to use his power. I did get his archery skills though, so that was a plus. I suddenly sensed the energy of multiple deities. Poseidon was the first to arrive. Followed by Zeus, Athena, and Aphrodite. "Where's Eros?" Aphrodite asked, in concern. "Dead." I said to their shock. "He tried making me fall in love with my mom! That's messed up!" I said, angrily. I saw Zeus' lips curl upward briefly, before he stopped himself from truly smiling. "He did what?!" Father questioned angrily, beginning to send vibrations through the earth. "He's dead. Calm down before you destroy New York." I said trying to calm him down, which seemed to have worked. What I just said got some raised eyebrows from Zeus and Athena. I suppose it could be seen as disrespectful. "I suppose we're too late to prevent the battle." Zeus said in observation. "Yeah, sorry. It was self defense though." I said, somewhat nervously. "I'll make sure no other deities attack you." Zeus said. Though he left unsaid that it was because he doesn't want me to get any stronger. "Great! Because absorbing divine power is painful." I said to fathers concern. "It's less painful now. When I slew Ares, I almost screamed in pain. It was like having my entire body consumed by fire, inside and out." I said to their horror, even Zeus looked sympathetic. "Chaos did this to you!" Father said angrily. "I don't mind!" I said defensively. "I agreed to accept a gift from a stranger and got a superpower that causes me pain. I'm sure the pain will keep getting reduced, though." "We're returning to Olympus." Zeus said, and Poseidon nodded grudgingly. They all quickly left moments after, but Aphrodite did give me an appreciative glance. Which I found extremely disturbing, considering I'm twelve and had just murdered her son and lover. Now I just had to inform my mom of all that's happened, before I return to camp. Line break-remove text and replace. I returned to camp to be treated like a celebrity. By that time everyone knew that I slew Ares and had partially ascended to god-hood. I was treated with fear and respect by most of the camp. I could tell by their murderous looks that the Ares Cabin wanted to murder me, which I'm concerned about. It's one thing to kill immortals in self-defense, and when they deserved it. But can I kill children grieving their parents? My mother was informed of a life insurance policy, for several hundred thousand dollars that Gabe had. Though I secretly suspected that Chaos was behind it. She'd put down on a deposit on a new apartment and made a payment on her first semester's tuition at NYU. She informed me that she found a good private school and put down a deposit to hold me a spot. I agreed to attend, after Chaos strongly encouraged it. The summer flew by... Grover left to search for Pan. I was informed, I couldn't participate in capture-the-flag. I received my first camp bead.